Prímulas color corazón
by HotaRu YaOiGirL
Summary: Sasuke se había enamorado fervientemente de un niño rubio que pasaba sus días en soledad. Decidido, busca la ayuda de su madre para declararse. / SasuNaru / Capítulos (muy) cortos.
1. Parte I

**_Datos:_**

 _ **✖ Título:** "Prímulas color corazón"_

 ** _✖ Autor:_** _HotaRu YaOiGirL_

 ** _✖ Advertencias:_** Slash/Yaoi - AU - OoC - ¿escritura abstracta? - la siempre presente falta de ortografía...

 ** _✖ Parejas:_** Sasuke&Naruto

 ** _✖ Disclaimer:_** Por mucho que patalee, grite y llore, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto por puro goce y diversión personal combinada con un poco de ocio. Sin fines de lucro, claro está.

 ** _~¤~¤~¤~ Prímulas color corazón ~¤~¤~¤~_**

 **I**

Un ser pequeñito trotaba entre los lustrados pisos de pálidas baldosas. Esquivando figuras de piedra, máscaras antiguas y cuadros de fortunas, se adentró en la cocina con la infantil sonrisa de naturaleza juguetona.

Entonces, el niño se situó educadamente en el centro de la sala y, desbordante de alegría, gritó:

—¡Madre, me he enamorado!

La joven dama, que revolvía con suma dedicación el caldo hirviendo en una gran hoya de plata, dio un brinco ante la impresión y vacilante se volteó para admirar a su retoño.

—¡Oh Dios!— exclamó de pronto. —¡Mi niño ha caído!

El infante se removió incómodo en su cuadrado de cerámica, esperando ansioso bajo la oscura contemplación de su madre una respuesta más coherente para su inmadura mentecilla. Pero la mujer no daba signos de querer salir de su estupefacción, pues parecía que ante sus ojos se presentaba un espécimen nunca antes visto en vez de su hijo recién declarado.

El pequeño resopló impaciente y dio tres firmes zancadas hasta quedar justo bajo la barbilla de su madre. Miró hacia arriba con la determinación ardiendo en cada ojo.

—¿Puedes ayudarme?

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— devolvió la pregunta, incrédula.

—No entiendo a las niñas.— dijo, y lanzó un gruñido indignado. —Son chillonas y viven peleando.

—Entonces, si son chillonas y peleoneras, ¿Cómo te has enamorado de una de ellas?

A Sasuke le brillaron los ojos con anhelo.

—¡No es ella, madre, él es como yo! Él es diferente, vive en el Parque, con una iguana y un zorzal. Tiene una llave que abre la luna y almuerza queso que pica de ella. Por las noches se abriga con una manta de estrellas y se duerme con la dulce melodía de los girasoles al cerrarse.

Mikoto se alarmó y lo alzó, su cuerpecito de ocho años se acoplaba perfectamente entre sus brazos. Conmovida y angustiada, no encontró palabras con las cuales responder ante lo paradójico de la explicación y mucho menos a la aclaración. Le observó atenta por unos segundos, como si la contestación se encontrase dentro de las almendras negras que su niño tenía por ojos. Recapacitó su rol como madre y suspiró al verse encerrada, debía apoyar a su pequeño en todo lo que a éste le lograse una sonrisa, sin importar lo que fuera.

Sacudió apenas su cabeza en un movimiento parecido al de las aves cuando se escurren el exceso de agua de las plumas, en un vago intento por apartar algunos cabellos morochos del rostro.

—Dime, ¿en qué quieres que te ayude, cariño?— su voz sonó con un tinte de picardía pero con el típico tono encantador.

—Quiero regalarle algo, madre. ¿Qué debería darle para decirle que me gusta?

Continúa...

 ** _HYG~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_**

 _¡Bien! ¿Cómo empezar?_

 _Esto va a ser una pequeña historia con capítulos muy cortos (algo así como drabbles pero no lo son ya que estos narran sólo una historia) por mi simple capricho de querer hacer algo diferente._

 _También voy a utilizar esto de excusa para escribir de la manera tan extraña y abstracta que me gusta pero que siempre termino ocultando por falta de confianza en mí misma. ¿Traducción? ¡Muero de vergüenza haciendo esto! ¡Mis gustos son tan incoherentes que tengo miedo de asustarlos o aburrirlos! Pero finalmente logré reunir un poco de valor para hacerlo de todas formas..._

 _Como verán la trama es simple y con falta de explicación, así que me gusta decir que lo dejo a su imaginación._

 _Espero sus opiniones y comentarios ya que esto me trae el corazón en la garganta (-/_ ω _/-)_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _»"La esperanza le pertenece a la vida, es la vida misma defendiéndose."_ _«_

 _ **HotaRu YaOiGirL**_


	2. Parte II

**_Datos:_**

 _ **✖ Título:** "Prímulas color corazón"_

 ** _✖ Autor:_** _HotaRu YaOiGirL_

 ** _✖ Advertencias:_** Slash/Yaoi - AU - OoC - ¿escritura abstracta? - la siempre presente falta de ortografía...

 ** _✖ Parejas:_** Sasuke&Naruto

 ** _✖ Disclaimer:_** Por mucho que patalee, grite y llore, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto por puro goce y diversión personal combinada con un poco de ocio. Sin fines de lucro, claro está.

 ** _~¤~¤~¤~ Prímulas color corazón ~¤~¤~¤~_**

 **I** **I**

Ella permaneció en silencio, recordando una y otra vez el regalo que largos años atrás había recibido de su primer amor, pero… ¿Acaso sería aquello adecuado teniendo en cuenta de que su hijo se había enamorado de un niño? Pensó unos eternos minutos en los que su mirar rondó la habitación, buscando la respuesta fuera de su cabeza. Salió de su trance sólo cuando Sasuke comenzó a removerse impaciente entre sus brazos. Quizá, aunque no fuera apropiado y careciera de cierta originalidad, la idea que revoloteaba sus pensamientos podría llegar a ser un lindo e inocente regalo, al fin y al cabo esas palabras eran las que caracterizaban a los pequeños.

—Tengo algo en mente que podría gustarle.— confesó en una entonación cantarina que le arrancó una sonrisa al infante.

—¿En serio?— chilló emocionado, una risita cómplice le adornaba el rostro. —¡Dime! ¡Dime!

La dama posó un dedo índice sobre sus propios labios en un gesto que exigía silencio, derrochando cierto misterio que provocó que Sasuke enmudeciera en segundos.

—Es una sorpresa.— reveló. Vio entretenida como su hijo se enfurruñaba. —Ve a cambiarte, saldremos a pasear. Te estaré esperando en la entrada de las Fuentes.

Brincó emocionado, dejando escapar un gritillo jovial y corrió veloz a su habitación. En cuanto atravesó el umbral de la puerta, localizó una chaqueta azul salpicada sobre la cama, la tomó y se la colocó. Trotó en busca del espejo más cercano y al hallarlo, se examinó con sumo detalle repasando el reflejo con ojos críticos. Desde su brillante cabello bruno hasta la punta de los lustrados zapatos: todo parecía estar en orden. Se dedicó una sonrisa destellante y salió veloz hacia la entrada.

En cuanto llegó, vio a su madre colocándose un sobretodo hasta las rodillas, a tonos marrones que combinaba con los colores fríos del otoño. Se acercó a ella y cazó una de sus manos, dándole la muda señal de que ya se encontraba listo. La dama le sonrió y emprendieron camino.

En cuanto cruzaron la primera calle el pequeño volvió a preguntar, curioso:

—¿Qué le compraremos, madre?

Pero tan solo recibió una mirada de soslayo adjunta a una risilla divertida. Hizo un mohín y continuó caminado.

Luego de recorrer algunas cuadras que en el aplastante silencio le parecieron eternas, acabaron entrando en un lugar repleto de colores. Con blancos por allí y purpuras por allá; azules arriba y rojos abajo; naranjas en las esquinas y rosados en el centro… todos acompañados de hermosos verdes.

Entonces, por fin comprendió y la idea le fascinó.

—¡Flores, madre!— exclamó en su descubrimiento. —¡Flores!

Continúa...

 ** _HYG~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_**

 _¡Buenas!_

 _Aquí les dejo el segundo mini-capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y acompañarme!_

 _El próximo capítulo lo subiré mañana o pasado... son tan cortos que hasta me da algo de pena._

 _¿Reviews, reviews, reviews~?_

 _»"La esperanza le pertenece a la vida, es la vida misma defendiéndose."_ _«_

 _ **HotaRu YaOiGirL**_


	3. Parte III

**_Datos:_**

 _ **✖ Título:** "Prímulas color corazón"_

 ** _✖ Autor:_** _HotaRu YaOiGirL_

 ** _✖ Advertencias:_** Slash/Yaoi - AU - OoC - ¿escritura abstracta? - la siempre presente falta de ortografía...

 ** _✖ Parejas:_** Sasuke&Naruto

 ** _✖ Disclaimer:_** Por mucho que patalee, grite y llore, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto por puro goce y diversión personal combinada con un poco de ocio. Sin fines de lucro, claro está.

 ** _~¤~¤~¤~ Prímulas color corazón ~¤~¤~¤~_**

 **I** **I** **I**

Ella rió encantada y su alegría fue secundada por la de una joven que se acercaba con una dulce sonrisa mientras miraba enternecida al pelinegro.

—Buenos días, señora. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Buenos días, señorita. Buscaba bellas flores para mi joven enamorado.— dijo, y señaló a su niño con una ojeada.

—Ya veo…— respondió la muchacha, su atención se instaló rápidamente en él. —Dime, pequeño, ¿sabes qué flores buscas?

Sasuke permaneció mudo ante la atenta mirada esmeralda de la muchacha, sintiéndose temblar de nervios. Dio un paso hacia atrás bajando la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos detrás de una cascada negra de cabello que se sacudió cuando él negó en silencio. La joven sonrió comprensiva, dando por hecho que el niño era tan tímido como un brote en el crepúsculo. Deshizo el paso de distancia y se arrodilló para verle directo a los ojos, convencida en que así él confiaría en ella. Le dio dos suaves golpecitos con el índice debajo del mentón para animarlo a que elevara la vista, en cuanto logró su objetivo volvió a sonreírle y dijo:

—Yo puedo ayudarte, pequeño.— se irguió, aún con la preciosa curva que torcía las comisuras de su boca. —¿Quieres que encontremos la flor perfecta?

El infante se retorció las manos y asintió con una sutil cabeceada, casi imperceptible, pero que aún así la joven logró notar. Y como si fuese una de las tantas veces, ella atrapó su manecita y tiró de él con mucha energía, asegurándole a la dama que su hijo regresaría con el regalo ideal.

Mientras caminaban entre especies, Sasuke comenzaba a relajarse, como si la sola presencia de los pimpollos le trasmitiera tranquilidad. Abrió aún más los ojos en un intento por volver las imágenes más nítidas y apreciarlas en toda su belleza. Nunca antes había visto semejante diversidad de flores; sus formas, sus gamas, sus presencias… cada una se presentaba con una personalidad muy diferente a la anterior.

Entonces se percató de una que le observaba atenta, de un fino color rosado, el mismo que pintaba los labios de su madre cuando se entusiasmaba.

—Disculpe señorita…— llamó a la muchacha que caminaba a su lado. —La flor que tiene en su oreja…

—¡Oh! ¿Ésta?— respondió aunque el pequeño no hizo pregunta alguna. Se apartó el cabello rosáceo con cuidado de que los pétalos no se le enredasen entre los mechones. —Es especial para mí, ¿sabes por qué?

Él negó, intrigado ante el trato tan dulce de ella hacia la flor.

—Es mi nombre. Sakura.— la tomó entre sus manos con la misma delicadeza que una madre a su recién nacido y se la acercó al pelinegro que la observó fascinado. —Alegría de amar.

—¿Eso dice la flor?— cuestionó y arrimó despacio una mano para acariciarla, no sin antes pedir permiso con sus ojos almendrados.

Sakura asintió aunque él no supo si era porque permitía su tacto o si afirmaba ante su pregunta, pero tentado por el contento de la flor, deslizó uno de sus dedos dibujando el contorno de cada uno de los irregulares pétalos. Sonrió al comprobar la aterciopelada textura que al tacto provocaba una acogedora caricia.

—Me agrada.— comentó mientras daba un pasito hacia atrás. —Y yo le agrado a ella.

Continúa...

 ** _HYG~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_**

 _¡Les traigo otro mini-capítulo!_

 _Desde ya, gracias por leer. ¡Dejen sus comentarios~!_

 _»"La esperanza le pertenece a la vida, es la vida misma defendiéndose."_ _«_

 _ **HotaRu YaOiGirL**_


	4. Parte IV

**_Datos:_**

 _ **✖ Título:** "Prímulas color corazón"_

 ** _✖ Autor:_** _HotaRu YaOiGirL_

 ** _✖ Advertencias:_** Slash/Yaoi - AU - OoC - ¿escritura abstracta? - la siempre presente falta de ortografía...

 ** _✖ Parejas:_** Sasuke&Naruto

 ** _✖ Disclaimer:_** Por mucho que patalee, grite y llore, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto por puro goce y diversión personal combinada con un poco de ocio. Sin fines de lucro, claro está.

 ** _~¤~¤~¤~ Prímulas color corazón ~¤~¤~¤~_**

 **IV**

La joven observó al niño intrigada, tal y como un gato frente a un espejo, pero aun así no le dio mucha importancia, al fin y al cabo su pequeño cliente apenas llegaba a los ocho años de edad: la imaginación era una notable característica en los primeros ciclos de vida. Una leve risilla se le escapó entre dientes, no había explicación más lógica.

Acomodó la flor detrás de su oreja con tal naturalidad que esta parecía haber sido esculpida especialmente para encajar en aquel hueco. Luego, se volvió hacia él y lo encontró examinando a una variedad especialmente deprimida.

—¿Qué le ocurre a ella?— susurró, aunque fue más para el viento que para su acompañante.

Sakura se apresuró a explicar. Su mirada perdida entre los desconsolados pétalos naranjas contorneados de un afligido amarillo.

—Se hace llamar Damasquina.— se acuclilló a su lado con un grácil y femenino movimiento. —Tristeza.

—Es extraña.— sentenció sin apartar la vista de la flor.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Se declara tristeza, pero sus colores dicen lo contrario, son bonitos y me recuerdan a los abrazos de mi madre…— arrugó la nariz en un berrinche infantil. —No a las lágrimas de Kiba cuando no le dejan jugar.

Ella permaneció en silencio, encantada con la singular observación de su pequeño cliente. Sonrió y, acomodándose un mechón de cabello que cubría a la flor en su oreja, comentó:

—¿Sabes, pequeño, que hace muchos años los colores que usaban en los funerales eran los mismo que los de la flor?

Él la miró asombrado, como si ella le hubiese revelado el mayor de los misterios.

—Y de hecho –continuó. —Muy lejos de aquí, siguen haciéndolo.

Entonces, empezó a intercalar miradas entre la Damasquina deprimida y la alegre Sakura. Sonrió y acercó sus dedos a la flor, acariciándola con mimos de consuelo.

Ella observó como los índices del niño se deslizaban lentamente sobre la contextura de la planta, la suavidad se personificaba en cada uno de los roces.

Sólo en ese momento comprobó que el pequeño derrochaba la misma ternura que un pimpollo al abrirse.

Vio que él se acercaba a la flor y le susurraba palabras que una brisa se atrevió a robar, pero que aún así fueron oídas por los capullos que emocionados se mecieron junto al soplo. Sakura, curiosa, vio como la flor se contentaba y se erguía apenas, agradeciéndole al pequeño.

Él dio un brinco emocionado, se puso de pie y volteó hacia su anfitriona. Luego sonrió, radiante y alegre, la gracia infantil se presenciaba en sus movimientos. Sakura le devolvió su sonrisa más entusiasta y continuaron la búsqueda.

Continúa...

 ** _HYG~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_**

 _¡Hola! Heme aquí con el cuarto mini-capítulo. ¡Disculpen la tardanza!_

 _Muchas gracias por leerme y seguir esta curiosa historia._

 _ **Cecysan:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me has dado fuerzas para continuar, más adelante daré la explicación de las flores...¡Gracias por acompañarme y espero sigas leyendo! _

_**Ghost:** No tengo palabras para agradecer tu comentario. Cuando lo leí me estrujó el corazón de alegría y me ha dado la suficiente confianza para continuar con este estilo de escritura que me gusta tanto. Te agradezco infinitamente por dedicarle tu tiempo a mi historia y, encima, dejar un review de lo más motivador. Espero sigas leyendo y que los capítulos restantes sean de tu agrado. De nuevo, ¡gracias!_

 _Eso es todo, mañana o pasado estaré publicando la siguiente parte._

 _»"La esperanza le pertenece a la vida, es la vida misma defendiéndose."_ _«_

 _ **HotaRu YaOiGirL**_


	5. Parte V

**_Datos:_**

 _ **✖ Título:** "Prímulas color corazón"_

 ** _✖ Autor:_** _HotaRu YaOiGirL_

 ** _✖ Advertencias:_** Slash/Yaoi - AU - OoC - ¿escritura abstracta? - la siempre presente falta de ortografía...

 ** _✖ Parejas:_** Sasuke&Naruto

 ** _✖ Disclaimer:_** Por mucho que patalee, grite y llore, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto por puro goce y diversión personal combinada con un poco de ocio. Sin fines de lucro, claro está.

 ** _~¤~¤~¤~ Prímulas color corazón ~¤~¤~¤~_**

 **V**

—Dime pequeño…— habló la muchacha mientras acomodaba un pie delante del otro, con cuidado de no pisar ningún pétalo perdido. —¿Cómo es ella?

—¿Quién?— devolvió la pregunta dentro de su inocencia y despreocupación, a la vez que paseaba su vista de tallo en tallo.

—La niña que te gusta, por la que has venido aquí.— aclaró.

Y los ojos de Sasuke destellaron.

—¡Ella no es ella!— exclamó su aclaración. —¡Es él, y es como una hoja de otoño! Él es libre, de colores únicos y hermosos, con su vuelo lento y armonioso…— dio un brinco cual animalito hambriento y una sonrisa despierta acompañó su juego.

Empero, sus pies perdieron alegría lentamente, a la vez que su festejo iba desapareciendo y una expresión de preocupación deformó sus joviales rasgos.

—Pero es una hoja que está marchita, él cae lentamente y nadie le ayuda, porque ¿Quién querría detener la danza de una linda hoja que cae con gracia divina? Él es como el otoño mismo: bello, pero muerto.

Suspiró de tal forma que ella por un segundo creyó que el alma se le iría junto al suave soplo. Su pequeño cliente se encogió entre ambos hombros, como si buscara refugio de un problema con el tamaño de un roble, al que no puede escalar porque una cadena estrangula su cuello.

Y ella la vio: una roca del tamaño de dos ballenas con zapatos, un inconveniente que la corta vista del pelinegro no podía cubrir, pues aún estaba ciego. Completamente cegado de la más pura inocencia y bondad de un ser que recién comienza a vivir en un mundo gobernado por un sistema podrido. Un brote de tulipán entre los fríos copos del invierno.

Sakura por fin entendió. De pronto, sintió que se sumergía en un abismo de color negro, sintió una presión en el pecho como si sus pulmones oprimieran sin piedad a su corazón; sintió un nudo en la garganta y lagunas que se acumulaban bajo sus esmeraldas; pero más que nada, sintió la tristeza y el desconsuelo de ese pequeño y puro amor. La impotencia e indignación de dos seres iguales pero diferentes a los que no se les permite estar juntos por la simple estupidez de las masas. Pero que ellos aún no entendían gracias a su corta edad.

Entonces ella quiso llorar, porque Sakura sí entendía y le desconsolaba. Sin embargo, ninguna gota abandonó las esmeraldas: ella se prohibió llorar delante de la feliz esperanza de un niño que sólo busca la flor perfecta.

Escuchó el suave murmullo de su fiel compañera que le susurraba aromas a especias lejanas, tierra mojada y razas mezcladas. Suspiró e inspiró y el aire de dos ciclos se esparció por su cuerpo, provocando que sus pulmones se ampliaran y que el oxigeno le fortaleciera los sentimientos.

Torció la cabeza en un movimiento aireado y su mirada se encontró con un Brezo bondadoso que le compartió un poco de su fuerza. Le agradeció con el claro de sus ojos y centró su atención de nuevo en el pequeño, que se miraba las puntas de los escarpines con aire confuso. Avanzó hacia él danzando justo como lo hace una delicada ave que observa la lluvia caer y, cuando se vio a un paso de él, extendió una mano hasta posarla sobre el mar negro que cubría su cabeza. Escondió sus dedos entre los mechones con sumo cuidado hasta que él se animó y levantó su mentón.

—Dime, mi pequeño cliente, ¿sabes que en el otoño todo vive por dentro?

Continúa...

 ** _HYG~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_**

 _¡Quinto capítulo! Esta historia ya está llegando a su fin..._

 _Espero esta parte haya sido de su agrado, me gusta dejar a su imaginación el problema del tamaño de dos ballenas con zapatos. ¿Qué opinan?_

 _¡Muchas, muuuuchas gracias por continuar comentando, Cecysan, Ghost y NSTF! Es muy importante para mí que me sigan en este fic en particular, me alegra infinitamente._

 _Siempre termino diciendo lo mismo, mis disculpas._

 _Sin más, pasado mañana estaré publicando el_ _próximo y último capítulo._

 _»"La esperanza le pertenece a la vida, es la vida misma defendiéndose."_ _«_

 _ **HotaRu YaOiGirL**_


	6. Parte VI

**_Datos:_**

 _ **✖ Título:** "Prímulas color corazón"_

 ** _✖ Autor:_** _HotaRu YaOiGirL_

 ** _✖ Advertencias:_** Slash/Yaoi - AU - OoC - ¿escritura abstracta? - la siempre presente falta de ortografía...

 ** _✖ Parejas:_** Sasuke&Naruto

 ** _✖ Disclaimer:_** Por mucho que patalee, grite y llore, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto por puro goce y diversión personal combinada con un poco de ocio. Sin fines de lucro, claro está.

 ** _~¤~¤~¤~ Prímulas color corazón ~¤~¤~¤~_**

 **VI**

Esa noche los colores del infinito se lucían de tonos marinos y púrpuras, resaltando el pálido brillar de mil planetas. La melancólica melodía de las hojas de un sauce acompañaba la oscuridad que, silenciosa, cubría la entrada de un bosque de tres especies. Un camino de adoquines serpenteaba en medio y desaparecía en la cima de una colina, la cual tenía el tamaño de una oportunidad.

Sasuke sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y que el aire se le escapaba, como si una gran culebra con sombrero le oprimiera el pecho. Miró a su madre buscando refugio. Ella rodeó los hombros del pequeño, trasmitiéndole una fuerza invisible que pronto se apoderó de la mitad de su cuerpo.

—¿Estás listo, cariño?— le animó Mikoto.

Él cerró los ojos y suspiró un número impar de veces hasta que su corazoncito latió normalmente. Apretó la húmeda tela aterciopelada que envolvía tres tallos del color del monte y, aún sujetando la mano de su madre, empezó su marcha hacia las tinieblas.

Mientras caminaban entre sombras, la joven dama no podía evitar sentirse inquieta, pues su niño estaba a una cuesta de entregarle un ramo de flores a su primer amor. ¿Cuándo los ciclos habían pasado tan rápido? Todo era demasiado repentino... Sin embargo, por muy difícil o inusual que fuera la situación, ella lo alentaría.

El camino comenzó a ascender levemente, las piezas de cemento cambiaban de dimensión y pasaban a un tercer plano. La escalera irregular pero simpática, los condujo hacia un refinado jardín de fuentes con rulos y bancos de color perla. La luz de la luna era acompañada por la del fuego de un farol de seis picos, centrado en medio de un cantero con hojas amargas. A unos metros de distancia, un arco enroscado se erguía sobre una mancha de césped tan mullido como un colchón. En este, de rodillas y cantándole al silencio, se encontraba un niño de cabello rubio revuelto, sus pies desnudos y la vestimenta harapienta le daban un aspecto indigente pero una belleza mística le rodeaba. Tenía la voz de la miel que con murmullos acompañaba la brisa del sur y entonaba cadenciosa:

 _Profundo, en un quieto bosque se puede oír_

 _La pesada nieve cayendo…_

 _Fuertemente deseando a través del cielo_

 _Un corazón latiendo._

 _Una clara voz cantante_

 _Que espera con efusión_

 _Para entregar el único deseo de continuar viviendo…_

 _De esperanza es esta canción._

Mikoto contempló con ojos húmedos el acto que ante su presencia se desplegaba. Su alma se ahogó de dicha pero el corazón se le comprimía en el pecho. La extraña sensación contradictoria provocaba que sus sentimientos afloraran y dejaran un rastro húmedo sobre las mejillas de porcelana. Entre recuerdos borrosos y lagunas que obstruían sutilmente su mirar, vio a su niño quien, con la sonrisa más pura, escuchaba la voz de un ángel.

—Madre…— la llamó susurrante. —¿No es él increíble?

La dama sonrió mientras enjuagaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda. Acarició los brunos mechones, acomodando a su vez, el cuello de la chaqueta de su hijo.

—Lo es, cariño.— concordó temblorosa, su palma fue a parar entre los omóplatos del joven. —Ve a invitarlo.

Entusiasmado, el pequeño dio un brinco y con paso destartalado se acercó al rubio que, abstraído en su melodía, no notó su presencia. Sólo cuando la última oración abandonó los labios del otro, Sasuke comentó:

—Al púrpura de la noche le gusta el azúcar en tu voz. Dice que le recuerda a las historias que una tortuga lleva en su caparazón.

El niño rió encantado y sus pómulos se tiñeron con el color del ocaso.

—Zorzal me preguntó hoy por ti. Le conté que habías ido al hogar de las memorias.— con un suave movimiento se puso de pie, el brillo de la luna decoró sus ojos celestes. —Almorzamos lechugas que se creían zanahorias y tomamos agua que iguana les pidió a las nubes. Después, Orión me pidió de manera muy cortés que le cantara una canción, pero como no me gusta que falte mamá osa mientras canto, esperamos saltando castañas ´dattebayo.

—Mamá osa está aquí ahora, su bebé corre alrededor de ella. —el pelinegro dio dos giros hasta verse frente a su acompañante. Con timidez le presentó un trío de flores que eran abrazadas por un paño muy amable. —Ellas tienen el nombre de aquello que todo lo rige. Soportan el frío de seis direcciones y el ardor de la estrella más grande. Son tan gentiles como la brisa y sabias como los robles, han visto más de la mitad de las cosas y esperan morir en las manos de alguien que sienta su amor.

El niño tomó con suma delicadeza el ramo impar de flores. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta parecerse dos arándanos, sus manos se deslizaron por los pétalos color corazón acariciándolos sutilmente, como si tuviese miedo a que desaparecieran. Sonrió de tal forma que el cielo festejó arrojando estrellas sobre su lienzo. Abrazó las flores y el aroma de estas empaparon sus sentidos.

—¿Ellas… son de este planeta?— preguntó aturdido por la incontenible alegría.

—Sí, ellas son de la Tierra.— le respondió. —¿Escuchas lo que dicen? Su nombre se pronuncia Prímula.

El niño rubio pegó su oído a las flores y estas le susurraron. No pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa, estaban dementes.

—Las Prímulas dicen que tu hogar es el mío ahora ´dattebayo. ¿Las Prímulas mienten?

—Ellas son flores, las flores no mienten. Iguana y zorzal también pueden venir, hay que recoger hojas de otoño para que nos sigan. ¡Esta noche cenaremos queso de la luna y los frutos del nogal!— exclamó el pelinegro, y su anunciación fue acompañada de un festejo. —¿Quieres vivir conmigo, Naruto?

El niño de ojos cielo sonrió mientras la felicidad le resbalaba por el rostro canela en forma de gotas embriagadas. Se echó sobre el otro quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa.

Sasuke rió encantado, acompañando la dicha que hacía temblar el cuerpecito de Naruto.

—¡Claro que sí ´dattebayo!

 _ **Fin.**_

 ** _HYG~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_**

 _¡Y aquí el final!_

 _Antes que nada, me gustaría aclarar ciertos aspectos:_

 _-La prímula es una flor perenne, esto quiere decir que no muere en invierno y cumple el ciclo de las cuatro estaciones. Crece con una diversidad de colores hermosos y sus pétalos tienen la forma de corazones, interpretándose como una de las flores que representan el amor. Al no morir y presentarse como una de las primeras especies en primavera, se dice que la prímula representa el "primer amor, puro e incondicional" cosa que me pareció adecuada para la historia (encima de que es mi flor favorita)._

 _-Cuando Sasuke describe a las Prímulas, dice que ellas soportan el "frío de seis direcciones" frase con la que yo represento al invierno ya que los copos de nieve poseen seis puntas o direcciones, al igual que "la estrella más grande" que representa al Sol; esto explica su condición perenne. Además, personalmente, considero tanto a las plantas como a los animales como seres sabios y gentiles, conocedores de cosas que los humanos ignoramos y regidos por el amor incondicional._

 _En fin, dudé mucho en explicar esto porque por lo general me gusta que el lector lo interprete como más lo sienta, pero quise aclarar ya que las frases pueden llegar a parecer súper incoherentes._

 _Estoy deseando desde el fondo de mi corazón que les haya gustado. Es algo extraño, pero era lo que tenía en mente y me ha dejado satisfecha._

 _¡Muchisimas gracias por haberme acompañado en esta clase de debut de escritura! A todos los que me comentaron cosas bellas y los que siguieron mi historia y/o la mandaron a favoritos. Quizá en un futuro cercano publique algo similar..._

 _¡Gracias de nuevo!_

 _»"La esperanza le pertenece a la vida, es la vida misma defendiéndose."_ _«_

 _ **HotaRu YaOiGirL**_


End file.
